Trial and Tribulations
Objective The merchant Fournival stands accused. Prove his guilt or innocence afore time run out. Royal Order Quest. Details This quest is obtained after the quest Come to Court and talking with Aldous and selecting "Gather evidence for an important trial". Collect Evidence *''Gather all the evidence and testimony regarding Fournival you can manage, and report your findings to Aldous in 4 days.'' Inquire After the Verdict *''You've no time left to gather evidence. Make for the town square in Gran Soren to learn of the final verdict.'' Report Back to Aldous *''Discuss the Verdict with Aldous.'' Quest Successful *''You conferred with Aldous on the verdict in Fournival's trial. Quest reward received.'' Walkthrough After obtaining the quest from Aldous you have to gather evidence to prove Fournival guilty or innocent. Depending on your choice you must gather a specific type of evidence. This quest will describe both paths, but before choosing you should weight the results. If Fournival is proven guilty *Fournival goes to jail and his daughter Symone moves to the slums. *You cannot use Fournival as a merchant and you will lose out on some unique or rare items such as Maker's Finger, Pilgrim’s Charm, cheap Ferrystones, Magnanimous Cloak. *You will be able to buy a Gold Idol from Symone in the slums for 100,000 gold. If Fournival is proven innocent *Increases Affinity with Fournival. *Lowers the prices in Fournivals store. *Allows you to do the quest Escort Duty if you have not done so already. *Allows access to rare and unique items such as Maker's Finger, Pilgrim’s Charm, cheap Ferrystones, Magnanimous Cloak. *You will not be able to buy a Gold Idol from Symone. Collect Evidence Now before running off trying to get all the evidence it is good to note that you have 4 days to complete the quest which is more than sufficient. You will need to gather petitions and procure a witness for the trial. Depending on the outcome of some previous quests some of the evidence might be harder to acquire. Fear not any outcome is possible in this quest regardless of past ventures, although it might require a bit more time and coin. A verdict is decided even if no evidence is provided. The usual outcome is a guilty verdict. Requires confirmation Collect Evidence: Guilty Verdict Finding Fournival guilty requires little effort and can happen even if you turn in no evidence at all. (Guilty until proven innocent) This is the easiest route to take during this quest as you don't have to do anything but wait for the time to run out for the trial. There is also some evidence you can gather to assure a guilty verdict: *Jasper's Condemnation, if you evicted Jasper in Land of Opportunity *Sara's Condemnation, if you evicted Sara in Land of Opportunity *Pip's Condemnation, if you evicted Pip in Land of Opportunity *Gift Ledger, found in Fournival Manor second floor. *Ansell as a witness, if you completed the quest An Innocent Man. You can find him in Cassardis and will need to escort him back to Aldous. The only item in the above list which is a sure to find item is the Gift Ledger. If you chose to buy the Land from Fournival during the quest Land of Opportunity then Jasper's family will not testify against him. The Gift Ledger is a quest item for the quest Trail of Corruption. If you have turned this in, chose to buy the land from Fournival and did not complete the quest An Innocent Man then there is no incriminating evidence to be gotten against Fournival aside from buying forgeries from Reynard. If you want to find Reynard you can find him as a quest marker on your map either in Gran Soren, the Rest Camp in Devilfire Grove, the Greatwall Encampment or Cassardis. As a last resort you may buy proof from Reynard. You may purchase one or more Dirty Affidavits from him for 3,000 gold. Collect Evidence: Innocent Verdict Proving Fournival innocent does require you to supply sufficient evidence. If you plan to take this route it is a good idea to combine this quest with picking up the quest Supply and Demands as they have the same location. Now in order to get Fournival to be proven innocent you must acquire at least three statements that proves his innocence plus a witness. See the list below on which items may be procured: *Chamberlain's Affidavit, from Fournival Manor on the first floor. *Geffrey's Petition, obtained from father Geffrey in Gran Soren Cathedral. *Symone's Petition, obtained from Symone in Fournival Manor if you completed Escort Duty. *Fedel's Petition, obtained from Fedel in the Duke's Demesne. *Ser Castor as a wittness. Speak with Ser Daerio in Windbluff Tower and he will assign Ser Castor to you. Speak with Ser Castor on the stairs overlooking the courtyard to start the escort. As a last resort you may buy proof from Reynard. You may purchase one or more Tattered Affidavits from him for 3,000 gold. Note: It is advised to duplicate the Chamberlain's Affidavit at The Black Cat as it is also a quest item in the quest Thanks Mislaid. Turning in the evidence In order for the trial to reach your prefered verdict your collected items must be turned in. You can do this by speaking with Aldous and selecting "Gather evidence for an important trial". Speaking with Aldous while escorting a witness is sufficient for them to able to speak in the trial. The witness is removed from your care immediately. Now making sure what the verdict will be is only determinable beforehand by listening to your pawns after turning in a piece of evidence. Once you exit the castle your pawns will comment on the probable verdict. It may entirely be possible for Fournival to be proven innocent after turning in only one piece of evidence. To make sure Fournival is innocent the maximum amount of evidence will always prove him innocent. The time for this quest is 4 days. You will receive a quest update at 2 days remaining and 1 day (Near Neadline) remaining. Inquire After the Verdict After the time is up, go to Fountain Square for a cutscene where the verdict is revealed. Report Back to Aldous Speak with Aldous afterwards in the Duke's Demesne for your reward. Quest Completed After speaking with Aldous the results are effective immediately. If guilty Fournival goes to jail forfeiting any shopping options with him. If guilty a discount plus a unique item are available. Notes *This quest is time sensitive. After the quest has started, you have 4 days to gather evidence before the trial begins. *If you pay attention to what Aldous says, you'll notice that he wanted Fournival to be proven guilty. Noticable when Fournival is proven innocent. *You can use ferrystone to teleport back to Gran Soren with the witness from Windbluff Tower and Cassardis. *While this quest is active Fournival is held under arrest in his house disallowing you from using his shopping services. *Speaking with Fedel while the quest The Conspirators is marked as the active quest will prevent Fedel from giving you his petition. To circumvent this mark Trial and Tribulations the active quest. *Speaking with Ser Daerio while the quest Supply and Demands is marked as the active quest will prevent Ser Daerio from assigning a soldier as a witness. To circumvent this mark Trial and Tribulations the active quest. *Speaking with Ser Daerio while Trial and Tribulations is marked as the active quest will prevent him from giving you the quest Supply and Demands. To circumvent this mark any quest other than Trial and Tribulations as your active quest. Category:Quests Category:Main Quests Category:Royal Orders Quests Category:Verify